Avenging Harry Potter
by MissTodRiddle
Summary: TRADUCTION - Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il lui plaisait ... malheureusement, le ministère n'était pas d'accord. Drogué et retenu captif sur un Helicarrier appartenant au SHIELD, le seul espoir pour Harry de s'échapper et de vivre une vie normale est de s'allier aux Avengers et leur vieil ennemi Loki.


_**TN : Bonjour, bonjour,**_

_**Me revoilà avec une traduction d'un crossover d'Harry Potter/Avengers avec pour couple Harry x Loki. Je sais qu'il était prévu d'attendre la publication du chap10 de L'ange ressuscité mais j'avais hâte de savoir si je devais continuer ou pas.**_

_**Voici une petite présentation :**_

_**Titre : **_Avenging Harry Potter

_**Auteur :**_ Vampirezdarkgurl

_**Traductrices :**_ MissTodRiddle & Lol2A & Castiel (elle n'a pas de compte)

_**Résumer**_

Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry pensait qu'il serait libre de vivre sa vie comme il lui plaisait ... malheureusement, le ministère n'était pas d'accord. Drogué et retenu captif sur un Helicarrier appartenant au SHIELD, le seul espoir pour Harry de s'échapper et de vivre une vie « normale » est de s'allier aux Avengers et leur vieil ennemi Loki.

_**AN : Avenging Harry Potter **_

_**Catégories: Harry Potter, Avengers **_

_**Mariage: Loki / Harry, Steve / Hermione **_

_**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, The Avengers, ou l'un des caractères associés avec les livres ou les films et je ne vais jamais avoir et faire de l'argent à partir de l'écriture de cette histoire. **_

_**Avertissement (s): Ron Bashing **_

_**-Prologue- **_

Ramassant le petit de première année, pâle et tremblant de peur, qui était blotti dans un coin, Harry Potter, dix-huit ans, esquiva les pierres tombantes du plafond, couru en direction d'Hermione qui aidait tous les élèves qu'elle croisait afin qu'ils sortent du château en effondrement.

"Hermione, emmènes-les et partez! Sors-les d'ici." Cria Harry vers la fille aux cheveux touffus.

«On y va!" Cria-t-elle en retour, avec l'un des plus jeune étudiant dans les bras qui semblait avoir une jambe cassée. "Tout le monde reste près de moi. Nous devons nous dépêcher et sortir d'ici."

Les regardant partir, Harry se retourna et couru hors des ruines des dortoirs de Gryffondor, en regardant autour de lui pour voir si il restait des étudiant encore en vie. Même si Voldemort était tombé sous la baguette d'Harry il y a près d'une heure, il refusait de partir en laissant des personnes encore vivante coincés dans le château.

Tournant à un coin de couloir, Harry s'arrêta à la vue du ministre Fudge et d'un petit groupe d'Aurors.

« Monsieur le Ministre, si vous êtes ici pour Voldemort, vous trouverez son corps dans la forêt. » Lui-dit Harry, dépassant le ministre pour poursuivre son objectif, mais fut arrêter par les aurors qui l'entourèrent en pointant leur baguette sur lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » leur demanda-t-il sombrement, en serrant fermement ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

«M. Potter, nous sommes là pour vous mettre en garde à vue et afin d'examiner votre baguette pour toutes les malédictions que vous avez lancé car nous nous préoccupons du fait que vous deveniez sombre. Vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous pouvez prendre facilement sa place maintenant qu'il est parti et notre monde est détraqué après cette guerre ". Dit le ministre avec un regard joyeux.

Harry dit en reniflant : "Vraiment? Que diriez-vous qu'à la place de la soi-disant capture d'un supposer nouveau « Seigneur des Ténèbres », pour vous faire bien voir aux prochaines élections, vous faites une bonne action en sauvant toutes les personnes encore en vie et emprisonné dans Poudlard?"

Fudge ricana « Immobiliser-le, prenez-lui sa baguette et sortez-le d'ici. Mais assurez-vous que personne ne vous voit partir avec lui."

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry ne pouvait que regarder les sorts tiré vers lui. Quand ils le touchèrent, le monde d'Harry devint noir et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un sourire tendu sur le visage de Fudge.

« Vous êtes le Ministre Fudge ? Le Directeur Fury viendra vous voir d'ici peu. Si vous pouviez prendre un siège et attendre s'il vous plait." Dit l'agent Phil Coulson, en regardant l'homme corpulent qui pâlit et semblait légèrement malade quand il aperçut les nuages à l'extérieur derrière la fenêtre. «Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous dire à quel point nous serions en hauteur ... Vous n'avez pas le vertige ? » Ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, Fudge se dirigea vers la table et se mit à tamponner son front en sueur avec un mouchoir, qu'il tira de sa poche.

«Même si je n'ai pas peur de la hauteur, je préfère avoir les pieds sur le sol. » Répondit Fudge. «Je déteste avoir l'air impatient, mais combien de temps cela va prendre avant que M. Fury n'arrive ? »

«Je viens d'arriver » Dit l'homme à la peau sombre en entrant dans la pièce, manteau flottant autour de lui alors qu'il marchait. "Vous pouvez disposer pour l'instant, Agent Coulson. Peut-être que vous pouvez aller essayer de convaincre Stark de ne pas fâcher le docteur Banner».

«J'y vais de ce pas, Directeur." Lui répondit Coulson en prenant la direction de la porte, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce.

« Alors Monsieur Fudge, que peut faire le S.H.I.E.L.D pour vous ?" Demanda Fury en s'asseyant en face de l'homme.

«Je tiens à offrir une alliance avec mon monde, Sorciers et Sorcières et à demander que vous conteniez un criminel dangereux pour nous en échange. Nous craignons qu'il puisse être en mesure de communiquer avec des alliés si nous le gardons et qu'il nous échappe." Dit Fudge, en regardant loin de Fury, évitant tout contact visuel.

«Qui est ce criminel et quels sont ses crimes?" Demanda Fury.

« Harry James Potter, dix-huit ans. Il a causé plusieurs morts et la destruction de l'une des écoles de notre monde qui a également conduit à un nombre de décès d'enfants à partir de l'âge de onze ans. Si vous acceptez de le contenir, nous vous fournirons en potions que vous pourrez lui donner et qui lui permettront de rester calme et de contenir et bloquer sa magie afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser contre vous ".

« Vous avez la preuve qu'il a fait ce dont vous l'accusé ?" demanda Fury.

« Je dois faire les registres de décès avec la façon dont les innocents sont morts et sur quelle baguette a été utilisé pour lancer le sort. Le noyau de la baguette enregistre les sorts utilisés et nous avons extrait les enregistrements comme preuve. Ils correspondent tous à la baguette de Potter, qui a une plume de Phoenix pour cœur. »

"Avez-vous une preuve de ceci ou le dossiers avec vous? Je voudrais jeter un œil sur eux."

"Bien sûr." Répondit Fudge, en tirant une valise rétrécie de sa poche qu'il l'agrandit. En l'ouvrant, il en sorti un fichier et qu'il lui remit.

Ouvrant le fichier, Fury le lu et demanda: «Quel est cet autre information? Bois d'if et 13,5 pouces ... et pourquoi la section sur le propriétaire et le fabricant de la baguette est laissée en blanc?"

"Nous avons encore besoin de remplir certaines de ces informations l parce que nous voulions tenir Potter en sécurité et loin de tout alliés potentiels. Nous pensions qu'il était plus important de l'empêcher de s'échapper, et cause plus de mort, que de remplir quelques détails mineurs ». Dit Fudge, essuyant à nouveau la sueur de son front.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous offrez en échange de cette alliance ?" Demanda Fury _**(N/B(Castiel) : Nous avons corrigé le nom pour problème de compréhension)**_, en posant le dossier.

« Nous vous proposons de vous envoyer nos sorciers et sorcière entrainer quand vous en aurez besoin. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous contacter. » Répondit l'autre.

Pensant à la façon dont Loki aurais été géré plus facilement si ils avaient d'autres utilisateurs de magie, Fury hocha la tête et dit: "Très bien. Nous allons accepter votre alliance et prenons à notre charge la sécurisation de votre prisonnier. Donnez-nous un jour ou deux pour mettre en place un environnement sécurisé en cellule et lui apporter les potions qui d'après ce que vous nous avez dit nous aideront à le contrôler. "

_****** FIN CHAPITRE **** **_

_**N/T : Je ne vous dis pas le travail. J'espere que cela vous a plu.**_

_**Je continue ou pas ?**_

_**Quel connard ce Fudge…**_

_**Vous pourrez trouver l'original dans mes favorites.**_

_**Bisous je vous adore,**_

_**Votre dévouer MissTodRiddle (ainsi que Castiel qui rigole dans son coin)**_


End file.
